


I Missed You

by ImPastPatientlyWaiting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Holt Family, O my children how I wish I could hug you, Season 7 Spoilers, Sibling Bonding, holt siblings, s7, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPastPatientlyWaiting/pseuds/ImPastPatientlyWaiting
Summary: I wished they had gone more into it in the episode but it's okay that they didn't because here I am now, giving my take on how it could have gone.Matt and Pidge's second reunion





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I love my Holt siblings haha.
> 
> This is most definitely nod proof-read so I apologize for mistakes in the writing. This was just a quick 20-minute write since this idea had been in my head ever since the season had come out.

As soon as the ship landed Matt came running out, quickly talking in a hug from his mother. 

There hug lasted only a few seconds when his father walked over and placed his hand on Matt’s shoulder. 

“It’s great to see you again.”

He let a soft smile spread across his face.

“I missed you so much” Matt responded, all three then wrapping into a hug. 

It was abruptly stopped when Matt quickly realized what was missing.

Well more like who was missing. 

“Where is Pidge?”

He started to look past them, maybe she was talking with someone else but soon realized that he could see none of the Paladins outside.

“She has been asking for you, come with me” His mother supplied in, turning around and starting to walk towards the building. Matt picked up his pace to keep up. 

————-

He was starting to get anxious as they went right and left in the what seemed to be never-ending hallways. 

Is anxiety only grew as he soon realized they were now in the medical-wing hallways. 

“Wait, is Katie okay?”

No one answered his question as they came to a quick stop at a door.

“Let’s try not to get her to riled up since she is still healing but I’m sure she will be so happy to see you.”

Matt didn’t like the sound of that. Sure, he was so glad and thankful he would finally get to see his sister again but he had no idea she would be injured in any way that had her in the hospital.

His anxious thoughts quickly got wiped away, replaced with relief as the door opened and he was faced with his sister. She was currently laying in the bed, slightly elevated by the bed petting their family dog, BaeBae. 

Though, as soon as she saw Matt in the doorway, she pushed herself up more though, ignoring her mother’s words of worry as she seemed to wince from the pain in her side. 

Matt quickly made his way over, trying to prevent her from causing herself any more pain. 

He sat down on the side of her bed, placing his hand on hers as he watched tears start to form in her eyes.

“Hey hey, it’s okay no need to cry.”

He quickly reached up, wiping away the tears with his thumb as she quickly tried to wipe away her tears herself. Though seemed difficult with the IV in her hand.

“I-I was just w-worried. We couldn’t g-get through to an-anyone and then when we g-got here and I-it was a m-mess, I didn’t k-know if you were o-okay.”

He listened as Pidge struggled through her words, breaking his heart to listen to his younger sister this way. He silently vowed to himself never to let her have to feel like this again. 

“It’s okay. I’m here now and I promise to never do that to you again. Alright?”

Pidge nodded her head, tears still falling but they seemed to be slowing. 

“I’m just so glad you’re okay. When we lost contact with Voltron well, we’ll everyone thought that Paladins were dead and I just…”

He paused, looking away. He didn’t think he could finish the last part while looking into her eyes that already seem to she shining hurt in them.

“I didn’t want to believe you were dead but that was all everyone was telling me.”

He looked back up, though this time understanding seemed to be glistening from her eyes.

“I understand exactly how that must have felt.”

They both hugged each other. It felt like the hug went on for hours. It could have for all they knew. But that hug felt like the greatest thing the holt siblings have ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Feed-back is greatly appreciated!


End file.
